Isiolia Rota
Common Statistics Race: Moon Elf (Teu'tel'quessir) '' '''Height:' 5'1 Weight: 112 IB Hair: Black Skin Tone: Pale blue-white alabaster Skin Texture: Soft, supple, well taken care of as she was born into a noble family. Eye Color: Sapphire flecked silver, though sometimes now fade to a light gray when depressed or when in dark moods, are flecked with a bright blood-red. Accent: Noble Elven accent, some may reconize she's from Evermeet. She sometimes will mask the accent when she speaks in common. In Elven, there's a definite clear noble accent she can't mask well at all. Recognizable Features: The eight-pointed pentagram that's on her forehead and under her hairline, a half-crescent moon. On her right bicep, unless hidden by a glove, is her new tattoo of two beautiful female eyes outlined in midnight blue ink and the pupils a blood red flecked green. The eyes themselves are outlined with matching blood red fire. (Lore DC 30 to tell both are Isiolia's interpretation of Glasya's eyes outlined in a House color.) Spoken Languages: Common, Elven, Draconic, Magic (Arcane) Left or Right Handed: Left handed, can wield swords in both hands though. Deity: For now, considered faithless. Slowly leaning toward Eilistraee. Classes: Sorceress Alignment: Chaotic Good Known Relatives: '''Twin sisters, Saelihn and Halaema Nightstar. Halaema is deceased by her own hand. Mother and father - deceased. Bondmate - Noc Wylan Amilcnam. '''Age: '''124 (Born Marpenoth the 18th, 1253 DR, the '''Year of Beckoning Death.) The Crossroads Windrider (Part 2 of her biography - will come after relaunch.) Base Ablity Scores '''Strength (12): '(Slightly above average) Isiolia's build is wiry and stronger than an average elf's may be. She handles her longswords with little difficultly and can carry a fair load without being encumbered. 'Dexterity (15): '(Skilled) Being born with more nimble hands than average, even for her race, has lead the young mage to be a fairly skilled archer. Some may even notice her movements are more graceful, almost careful in each and every step she takes, even on a day to day basis walking around a city. 'Constitution (10): '(Average) Being raised in a noble family hasn't improved Isiolia's endurance at all. 'Intelligence (12): '(Slightly above average) She always has an intelligent spark in her eyes. The moon elf enjoys anything she can gets her hands on to read. She isn't a wizard that studies daily but she loves reading for pure enjoyment when not working or adventuring. 'Wisdom (10): '(Average) Sometimes Isiolia can have a wise moment, though other than that, tends to be naive. 'Charisma (21): '(Gifted) The moon elf seems to have been blessed with charming, beautiful looks and manner from birth. Due to her upbringing, she's a rather skilled actress, even more than she realizes. Without even a full effort, she can seduce just about anyone that she sees fit. Sometimes, she curses her nautral charm, covering herself from head-to-toe when in those moods. General Character Information '''Appearance: A young full-blooded Moon Elf stands before you, usually with a slight smile on her delicate lips. Her face is sharply angled and her features fine, her bright sapphire eyes always sparkling with humor. Isiolia is slightly taller than most female elves, by a fair inch or two, as her kin tends to be taller. When armed for battle, two enchanted longswords rest at either side in their jeweled scabbards, fashioned with the seal of House Nightstar on both of them. Her black hair is kept neatly always, even in the direst situations. Her build is slim, yet graceful and more durable than some Elven nobles. Isiolia's skin usually draws enough attention; though she usually simply answers she's Teu'Tel'Quessir. The pentagram on her forehead always glows silver faintly no matter in what light there may be in her surroundings. The scar on her neck is always covered with her midnight blue cloak or a necklace. Relationships: *'Cadius Eldanesh: '''Isiolia's most trusted friend that she's had since coming to Yulash. Though she thinks the elf can be an idiot most of the time and drag her into trouble, he's always been there for her, through the most difficult of times when she needs it the most. He's one of the few people that she trusts completely. They became quick friends, then lovers, then back to friends as she figured out, "it just wouldn't work." The two may seem to absolutely despise each other but in reality even at the times Lia treats him poorly, she loves him like a brother and wouldn't be able to look at life the same without him. The elf is ever cautious towards Cadius, since the separation with Alabyran. Since he's been tortured, she's still trying to patch their relationship and keep him stable. After bonding with Wylan, Cadius and her have never been closer - much to her relief and his, no doubt. *'Noc Wylan: The two that came together as if by fate, he is the only person that Isiolia will talk to recently at any length about personal experiences, feelings or even what she fears. She rarely seems to leave his side and will stay close to him whenever she can. Her love, her new life and new best friend, it's obvious that he feels the same for her. Either would die for the other and while she finds it odd Noc gives her constant happiness, he does. Since being bonded, moving in with him into a new home and creating a new life for themselves, Lia has really never been happier. She looks at Noc as her equal, her savior, partner and friend. *'Iris Shadow: '''A beautiful female Drow Isiolia fell in love with for a time when she first came to Yulash. Iris taught Isiolia about the Arcane for a time, from useful spells to the ones she should avoid. The woman even taught her swordwork, inspiring her to use her sword more often in combat. As an ode to the woman that was Isiolia's friend since day one, the moon elf sometimes will wear similar chainmail that Iris used to wear. She won't admit it to anyone that she's devistated that Iris disappeared under mysterious circumstances. She's glad to have seen the Drow again in the area, definitely needing whatever minor comfort she can recieve. *'Michael: 'One of the few people that she trusts completely (almost.) When working for Grigory in the Full House Casino and nearly died when a blade was shanked between her ribs by some Mask assasin that snuck in as a guard, Michael was the only one there to notice and save her from uncertain death. Isiolia admires Michael for his strength, courage and kindness, no matter what happens. He taught her to see the little blessings in everyday life instead of clinging onto constant pain, almost down spiraling the elf into eternal depression. She'll never forget that he was the one to save her that day, an ever-present guardian angel in her life. Though recently, she has only discovered that the real Michael was encased in stone. . .and therefore her love for him was faulty. She regrets that she loved a Demon in place of Michael, whom she will likely avoid because of the pain. Though she still will talk to her, she doesn't spend much time around him anymore. *'Isilme Renor'anon: 'The moon elf has to keep reminding herself Isilme's a Drow from the Underdark, which always manages to baffle her. Isilme has always managed to be kind from day one. When she found out she's a Drow, she didn't panic as one would when first meeting one. She knows of the goddess Elistiraee well enough. A few days after meeting, Isiolia found herself enjoying the cleric's company as often as she could in her free time. A true and loyal friend, Isiolia knows she'll be there for her whenever she's needed or vise-versa. She won't admit it to anyone that her romantic feelings for Isilme still remain. *'Alabyran Haladar: (Airvae, meaning "sunlight") 'The handsome Elven bladesinger she was mostly curious about when they first met in Yulash. She thought she would never see his face again after their "date" (mostly a pre-planned meeting that was going to be casual over some dinner) and answer the sun elf's questions until he was satisfied. Little did she know, the chemistry was there, it instantly became more. Isiolia's starting to wonder if falling so fast for him is such a wise idea on her part, yet she trusts him to not let her fall alone. She admires his strength, his love for children and his caring nature towards her. As of late, there are rumors the two are engaged and due to marry/bond in the future. Together they have adopted a child named Calen that Isiolia feels as if he is her own. For now, the two go their separate ways, though for what reasons, is unreasonably unknown, even among close friends. Though for now, they seem to be close friends or at least in Lia's eyes. She finds his recent brooding childish and uneeded. *'Grigory: At her first day in the town that was new to her, she met two twins named Ria and Ash that worked for some man (she had no clue who he was) named Grigory in the slums. Desperate for work, she took up their offer to come and maybe find something to do there for pay. Isiolia worked as mage securitary for a while, watching gamblers for magic tricks to see if they cheated the slot machines. Though after seeing how dangerous it could be, she walked out and quit after two weeks. Isiolia may act like she dislikes him intensely but deep down inside, seems undecided as to his nature and his intent in the world, though doesn't hate the man. Since then, a few things have definitely lead the elf to warm up to the man. After finding her dead in a Dwarfen fortress, he raised her and helped her back to Yulash for her own safety. He even invited her and a few friends to his home for dinner! She couldn't get herself to shake off the shock after that encounter. After that, he seems much like a friend worth keeping. . .but she isn't working for him again! *'Saeryl: '''Finds her really interesting most of the time. She's mostly curious of her whole story, after hearing about her blind eye often and after she spoke of a curse one time. She finds Sae's humor much like her own, warming up to the wood elf. Though they don't talk often, she finds herself just liking Saeryl nautrally, as a trusted friend. Over the last few months, she's looked at Saeryl as an older sister that happens to be much like her. Though for now since her separation with Alabyran, she hopes Sae will eventually forgive her. Though since a minor qualm when Sae was drunk and the wood elf in danger. . .she actually seems quite passive about that given situation. Though recently, thanks to Noc, she's really taken a liking again to Sae. *[[Amir Ra'id Sabir|'Amir Ra'id Sabir']]': The elf finds Amir's light hearted humor refreshing and will frequent Yulash enough to enjoy a banter or two with the bard around the table by Moander's Inn. She finds Rosa and him a completely adorable couple (maybe even going to lengths of saying, "it's about time it happened!") Isiolia respects his skill with blades, maybe hoping to be as talented as him with her own longsword one day. *'Rosalinde: '''One of those friends that though she hasn't spent a lot of time with the Heartwarder, she seems to enjoy Rosa's company as much as Amir's. The Heartwarder's smile always warms her heart and whenever she sees her with Amir, finds herself thinking of herself and Alabyran. She's completely content that Rosa chose Amir as a "mate," hoping it'll stay that way for a long time. *'Isioviel: 'Whenever she runs into the elf, she always greets her politely. Isioviel's talent of crafting blades never ceases to impress Isiolia. When they catch each other in the grove, Lia enjoys a casual conversation with the archer when they have the time to spare. *[[Aly'Faerae Auvryath|'Aly'Faerae Auvryath]]: 'At times, the Drow puzzles Isiolia though definitely counts Aly as one of her few trusted allies in difficult times. Isiolia always has a visible soft spot for her child, Ardur. While she's shy in her presence, the moon elf is slowly opening up in front of her and dropped the title of "lady," which for Lia, is a suitable start for a friendship. *[[Shalarnes Marthdal|'Shalarnes Marthdal]]: 'Always greets the fellow sorcereress with a bright smile and a happy greeting with her presence, though never slips from calling her lady Shala. Isiolia always asks her how her daughter fares, as she finds Ari'nes as adorable as Ardur. The moon elf always appreciates Shala's bright personality, whether it's expressed by her talent of the lyre or a casual banter with her in the grove. The desire to know her better is also there, even if she doesn't show it outright. Though lately, she's seems to have lost all respect for Shala. *'Valin Llanowar: 'Respects his position as Voice Herald in Elventree yet she doesn't know if the bladesinger likes her much at all. Because of Alabyran's encouragement, she may try to get to know Valin more as a person before judging, though she's still rather unsure around him. Still, the elf thinks of him as a trustful friend and worries more for his mental health than anything. . .he has way too much to carry on his own. . . *'Lyek Artifice: 'Isiolia met this unusual character in Yulash and found him to be mysterious yet likeable despite their differences. After helping with saving Alabyran from near death, she's made a slight "pact" with him; if one is in trouble, then the other can come in with aid, as an agreement in their friendship. *'Solmur'ss: One of her closest friends that she's had for a while now, Sol is someone she trusts completely with her life, soul and mind. Though she would've liked to have been with him, she knew it couldn't happen. In the meantime, she loves him as a brother that she treasures deeply and will protect with her life, no matter what anyone says. Even because of their ups and downs lately regarding her being bonded, she still trusts that he won't her or Wylan. *'Mateo Lyrundel: '''The priest of Solonar is a suitable friend for Saeryl (maybe even something more for her). She finds him friendly, quiet and respects him for being one of Alabyran's old friends. After spending time with Mateo, he finds his grounded nature very refreshing. *'Lialith: Finds the fellow elf adorable, friendly and wanted company and doesn't mind having Lialith at her back when she goes out hunting. Hopefully soon, she'll be able to become better friends with her. *'Solomon Creed: '''One of those few humans she's befriended out of her curiousity of Torm. She finds his noble heart truly valuable that she keeps this man close as a friend and trusted ally. *'Cerin Te'les: 'She appreciates the innfinite wisdom the Archdruid always shares with her in hard situations, offering aid openly without a price as Cerin is simpy Cerin and as others have explained to her, has a noble heart and spirit that can never be torn. She doesn't find him intimidating as she used to when they first met. In fact, looks to him as a brother not only in kinship but as a true friend. *[[Gordorel Roadstrider|'Gordorel Roadstrider]]: 'Most likely one of the few Dwarfves she's ever been able to actually tolerate (and for Isiolia's fear of them, that's impressive.) The moon elf thrives on their philosophical debate when they actually have the time to spare. *[[Kane Nefarious|'Kane Nefarious]]: The vile lich that she can't stand seeing again after murdering her mate and best friend. . .she won't be taking action anytime soon but he's on her very exclusive murdering list or sabotage list in the future. Be warned, Kane; the elf doesn't play when angry. *'Karrissa: '''The priestess of Selune that Isiolia has come to trust very much and well, the girl knows how to party. Why wouldn't a moon elf love that? *'Thomas: The child that has always touched Isiolia's heart, as Calen still does. She feels horrible that his father died so soon and that the mother is much too busy trying to take care of Yulash than to take care of him. Isiolia loves the child dearly, anyone around her could see that she would go to extreme lengths to protect him. While she knows he's young, she knows he would do the same for auntie Lia. *'Malistra: '''The moon elf has taken a great liking to the priestess of Sune, as her sunny disposition on life is definitely something Isiolia needs at the moment. She feels attracted to her, though likely after breaking things off with Michael, won’t be in a hurry to piece herself together again and iniate anything more than friendship until she knows she’s ready. Because of the light Malistra brings, her genorisity is offered openly to a heart with one such as Malistra. *'Akir Be'tnen: 'They're both in a very similar situation. Akir, like Isiolia, has been on a path down the road to slow, utter damnation. Even though she knows he can be an ass, she's taken the young elf under her wing and the dark side of her demands that she slowly molds him into her own useful tool. Since Lyek has disappeared, she has need for another secret pawn. After finding Noc, she let Akir go from under her "service." Moon Elven Behavior: Moon elves are uncommonly tolerant of the N-Tel-Quessir, spending as much time within other races’ lands as they do within their own. While sun elves might wrinkle their nose at other cultures as inferior, moon elves typically feel that the diversity of Faerûn’s landscape as wondrously enchanting. To a moon elf, the insights that non-eladrin often have is a strength that others of their race too often ignore. Rather than shunning outside ideas, most moon elves embrace them and make them a part of their own culture, which often causes other eladrin and elves to look down on the subrace. However, while moon elves commonly demonstrate a willingness to accept other cultures’ traditions and ideas they generally have little tolerance for cruelty, making them natural enemies of most orcs and gnolls. Likewise, most moon elves share their kin’s open hostility towards drow unless they are benevolent dhaerow. Because of her tolerance for other races, Isiolia will always try to consider everyone in the world besides just Tel'quessir. She revels enjoying as much as about other races as she can, even making an exception to their deity or their lifestyle. Isiolia tends to have a very large heart that goes beyond the mundane elf, going to extremes sometimes even for a complete stranger. The moon elf tends to be more curious, some say even her own thirst to know whatever she can competes with her own kin. Her heart is large enough to usually look beyond the exterior, far deep into the interior of one's heart. Becuase of her tolerance, she can never ever bring herself to truly hate someone. Personality All in all, in spite of a dreadful past, Isiolia has a pleasant, quiet disposition from a day-to-day basis. In facing the curse, she’s learned how to keep her true spirit alive. Some days, her humor is dry, perhaps even flat for such a young elf. On pleasant days, she leans more to the sweet, gentle side that she shows to the ones that she cares for. When she’s in an extremely exuberant mood, she tends to be relentlessly playful, seductive, perhaps even to the point of manipulative, though most would call it that she’s just naturally adorable. Because of such an unpleasant life at home, Lia is extremely sensitive to others and in her heart. After the damage that Halaema done in her childhood, she finds it hard to be truly confidant, which explains her sometimes fear of crowds in the streets or sometimes her walking away from a friend without saying a greeting. She tries to her best ability to always be polite and pleasant, to even those she doesn’t know. Under the shy exterior, lays a small child that regrets she was ever born. The elf finds it impossible to trust anyone completely. As of late, her personality seems to be bending into something new or warped of her old demenor. She seems more chaotic even not always herself, almost as if someone else is looking through her eyes. Most days, she seems to be in constant unbreakable depression despite her friends or the comfort her family offers. By the time of the rise of Orcus happened (when he was first summoned), she's seems to have lost all hope and her personality began to split in two; one of light and one of darkness. The young elf knows her personality is changing rapidly but she doesn't know her destiny or how it'll end. Her dark side emerges when angry, threatened or when neccessary for survival. The one of light will usually emerge when the day is light and easy compared to recent events or perhaps an old friend that she hasn't seen in a while. Never the less, it's obvious ''something has a grip on her heart and mind. Since being bonded to Noc Wylan, she has finally at last found her balance mentally and emotionally. Thanks to that, she has given up ugly habits such as smoking, drinking or downspiraling depression. Despite some of their troubles, she's still quite happy for the first time in her life - real, true happiness that seems to be healing her broken soul and mind. Sometimes when they got into an arguement, rage will take over in her but to Lia, that's a small price that's worth it. Background Isiolia was born to the noble Elven House of Nightstar situated in Leuthilspar on the island of Evermeet. Her mother died in giving birth to her, and their father being killed in warfare left Halaema and Saelihn, Isiolia’s twin sisters, to lead the House themselves as they’re the oldest and the rest of the family members elected them to be the patriarchs together. The sisters are said to be bright, young and resourceful for their young age. With their parents dead, the rest of the siblings (most being sisters) were placed of nurturing little Isiolia from birth, the one that volunteered the most was Saelihn. Due to her kind and caring nature from her childhood, the twin eventually dubbed Isiolia ‘Lia.’ The rest of the House quickly followed suit with the pet name, except for her vile sister Halaema, who despises Isiolia for ‘killing their mother’ at her birth. The elf was born with a curse, which following Halaema’s hatred behind closed doors, the House cast Isiolia aside as a killer unfit to wield the Nightstar name and a total disgrace to the elven race. Growing up, the girl was abused mentally and verbally constantly, bearing the burden of the curse that was given to her at birth. The curse is rumored to be a part of an ancient prophecy in the House, though isn’t discovered until Lia is born. With all the abuse came consequences; the young girl struggled to excel in anything, even her natural talent that she loved, the Art. Saelihn volunteered to teach her sister personally to keep the prying, envious eyes off of her sibling. By her young adulthood, there were rumors flying through their home that Halaema was angry enough to conspire against the other patriarch that the rumors turned into killing attempts. Saelihn knew perfectly well that her twin was envious of Isiolia for the exact thin g that killed their mother, the “power” of the curse. Deciding that enough was enough, the twins called for a House meeting by the time Isiolia was still struggling with her arcane studies a few decades into life, they resurrected the old family tradition of sending out the youngest sibling a most important, honorary task – to explore Faerûn for the use of Evermeet. Saelihn sent her youngest sister in hopes she would find a better life, knowing that the cure for such an inevitable destiny didn’t lye in her home but elsewhere. Satisfied that she won (having no clue of her twin’s true motives), Halaema agreed to send the young elf into “exile” for what she had done and repent for her “sins” (being born into the world in the first place.) Eventually traveling most of the continent in her years, she’s come to middle Faerûn and Yûlash. '''The Prophecy: The day she was born, a soothsayer came to the House’s door, demanding violently to see the newborn child the moment the mother died. When the soothsayer came into the room, seeing the corpse of the mother and the squealing infant, the birthmarks that appear to be a half-moon and a pentagram were revealed to be the long-told rumors of prophecy in the Nightstar House. The soothsayer’s words that day decided an immeasurable but inescapable fate; “this child will bear the burden of both sides; of light and dark. She will embrace the shadows and those of the light, as Shar and Selune have fought for decades, she will see the pain of being alone among all kin, including her own.” The Curse: Along with the death of her mother and father, Isiolia started seeing things by the time she was a toddler, though never dared tenn any of her sisters, not even Saelihn. In reality, her mother died of dark magic as she was born. Along with the strange birthmarks, she was born ith a jagged scar that seemed to thrum blood-red and ebb black with shadows around the edges since her bith. The crescent shaped acr always seems to thrum with a life of it's pain, causing extreme constant pain. She will normally keep the scar covered with jewelery or her cloak. Knowing that a cleric can do nothing for her, she keeps the dark secret mostly to herself or a few close friends. Recently: 'Most know of her curse, though the scar has transversed down to her lower torso area as a jagged spiral pulsing with shadow and negative energy, maintaining a faint blood-red tint to it. Her "pregnency" was a result of a neromatic cyst on her stomach, which was slowly killing her. It's said that Legion made her think she was with child, as one of her worst nightmares. Since the mark remains, Isiolia pulses with pure negative and shadow energy. A while ago, she went to Evereska to speak with Galaeron Nihmedu himself, uncovering the fact that she could one day wield the Weave and Shadow Weave if she never wavered her control. Because of her strong will and hunger to learn the power of the shadows, Isiolia has been experimenting ever since. House Nightstar Nightstar is a moon elf house that moved to Evermeet after the fall of Myth Drannor. Their symbol, an eight-pointed silver star, graces the lintels over their mansion's doorways. The Nightstar house is a combination of styles, with magically-grown wood and stone meeting in pleasing harmony. Halaema Nightstar and her twin sister, Saelihn, currently lead the household that started in 1368 DR. Despite their relative youth, they are bright, resourceful, and enlightened females who have overseen a surprising comeback for the once-decimated family. Today, Nightstar warriors and sailors serve Evermeet faithfully. Several of their agents roam Faerûn, gathering information for the queen, and aiding their elven brothers and sisters in need. The house colors are navy-blue, violet and silver, sometimes black. The House insignia is an eight-pointed star on a blue field. Important Lore The Evil Sister: Because of Isiolia's recent drive of revenge (around the day of her birthday) she went to Elventree to research for a possible old active portal she could use to reach faraway Evermeet. After a journey to the Cormanthor Forest, she found a portal into the Elven Court. She was able to see her old sister Saelihn again, the only person in her life that was ever anything close to a real mother. After gaining slight but hesitant approval for revenge, Isiolia slid into invisiblity, managed to sneak behind Halaema, she slide her old trusty rapier Stormshard right into her sister's throat. With the rapier shanked in, she quickly beheaded her own flesh and blood to prevent possible regeneration. ''This is not common lore, this is very rare information for her to give. Adminette '''Legion and the Curse: One day in the grove, Isiolia sensed something was off. She seen a shadow gliding through the trees and then before she knew it, Valin was taken by a spirit known as Legion. It terrified her when they went to Elventree and in order to be rid of the spirit (that was strangely acting like a child) Alabyran had to tell a story. By the end of that, it fled though Valin died and the High Priest had to heal him. After that, one of the twin Thayan Wizards were posessed again in this child-like manner. Legion began to appear as a shadow and would follow Isiolia almost everywhere, frightening her. Soon she too was possessed and in the Casino, not even Sol's shadow abilities could lure it away from her. Michael was soon possessed, killed High Council Lady Berry (with the spirit still inside) and Michael was put into jail. Luckily, along with a large group of other folk, they were able to bust him out. If it wasn't enough for her, then Cerin was effected by the same curse and ended up with a scar such as her's. The scar on her neck drifted down to her torso, where it became a blood-red spiral. After she thought she was with child, it ended up being a grown necromatic cyst, though she thanked the goddess no one else ended up with one. Recently, Legion tried to take control of Cerin's mind and this ended the druid's connection with the Curse and dreaded Legion. Though she knows it may be gone for now. . .she has a feeling it will return with avengence for her and her alone, as it should be. Though she no longer has the same vision every night, she still has dreaded nightmares of this shadow creature, whatever it may be. Neuromancer and Adminette She-Devil: Visited one day by a female devil in the grove, Isiolia was given a more powerful cowl that would enhance her sorceress abilities. According to the woman, there was no price, handed her the unwanted gift and flew off. The next time they met, the elf found out the devil was a worshipper of Glasya, the Archduchess of the Sixth Layer of Hell. Gifted with a tome, a scroll of Banishment (to be rid of Michael) and a pouch, the woman flew off once more after Isiolia and Alabyran questioned her. Recently in Yulash, the woman gave the elf a new, powerful blood-ruby ring. Whether or not the moon elf will sway to the Princess is yet unclear (or at least, not yet common knowledge.) DragonPhoenix Important Items: '''''Stormshard: A glass-steel blade crafted by Avariel that she bought from Grigory for a very fair price. The rapier is light, always sharpened and for a glass-steel blade, surprisingly sturdy for the elf's fighting style. When it strikes on enemies, it eminents lightning, which Isiolia loves for dramatic effect as well as fighting purposes. Black Silky Gloves: Thin gloves faishoned of ebony silk that improves her strength and repairs minor wounds slowly. These were given to her by the follower of Glasya. Blood Diamond Ring: A ring faishoned from blood diamond that Isiolia wears on her left hand, also given to her by the devil. It improves her beauty, her ablity to cast spells and can only be used by her or at least another sorceress. The Tome of Glasya: Self-explanatory. Contains major lore about the Princess of the Sixth layer of Hell, given to her by the devil. Quel'fara (Translation in Elven: "Hunt Well"): ''Given to Isiolia by Isioviel as a sign of their friendship. The elven thinblade she pairs often with Stormshard in combat. The blade is perfectly balanced for light but devistating manuevers, that with magic, can be heavily used against the enemy. Thanks to Isioviel's magic, it's also charged with a constant electrical charge. The weapon is very valuable to the moon elf because Isioviel required no payment in return as long as it was used with all of Isiolia's honor. ''Greater Robe of Evocation: Given to her by Eira L'ilwen before her death, the elf wears this robe everyday though faishoned it into a tunic for easy travel and for battle purposes. The tunic itself is enhanced with heavy magic, allowing for more spells, protection and an innate ablity to cast Icestorm once per day on enemies. Greater Sorcerer's Cowl: The first gift of many from the she-devil that visits the elf. It allows for her to cast more spells and a bit of protection. Isiolia has underlined a mask beneath the hood lately to hide her face from the world. Brooch of Darkness: Given to her by Stabriel the last time she seen him, it has an uncanny ablity to release darkness. The elf is certain it once belonged to a drow, though will use it in emergencies to escape if she must. ''The Nighttheif's Claw: ''Given to her by Saeryl when their friendship was strong, the moon elf always carries the knife with honor despite her rough patch with her sister as of late. Category:PC